Completely Crazy
by WhiteWolfCub
Summary: [Rewritten] Dumbledore decides that all the sixth years need to learn about Muggles, so he takes them to a mental hospital, where one Remus Lupin resides. However this time, Sirius is left behind to be a patient. Needless to say: he's pissed.
1. St Dante

**Author: **WhiteWolfCub  
**Genre: **Humor/Romance  
**Category: **Harry Potter  
**Warnings: **Slash between Sirius/Remus, violence and the concept of insanity.  
**Summary:** Dumbledore decides that all of the sixth years need to learn more about the muggle world. So, he takes Gryffindor's group to St. Dante's insane asylum, where they meet one Remus Lupin.

**Disclaimer: **This is the only one so if you want to see it, come here. I don't own Harry Potter or its characters.

**Notes: **Since I have completed two of my stories I thought that I wanted to make this one. Actually, I was laying there late at night in bed and suddenly the idea hit me! Couldn't it have waited till morning you stupid idea! Thus, the woes of an authoress are revealed. Anyway, since you all love me so much, you will surely give me support on this one. I love you all.

**Notes2: **This entire story is completely rewritten with a whole new plot. Please read this with the knowledge that things have changed. So don't review reminding me of a part in the story that missed out on because people, I _know. _Anyway, enough of that ne? On to the story that was once taken off to be completely redone.

Gaspeth! On with the new story!

---Chapter One---

_Sirius Black stared out the bars of his playground prison, his gaze directed at the apple tree just beyond his reach. He was so hungry, but the tall lady would be back soon, so he figured he wouldn't even have the chance to slip away and back with a juicy apple in his hands. He sighed, resigning to his fate. _

_Until a particular apple was positioned directly in front of his face. Looking up, his gaze met a beautiful pair of hazel, almost as bright as James' when the other was full of mischief, but just as big._

"_Here." The boy offered the apple, a smile on his face._

"_I'm not supposed to accept food from strangers," Sirius stated, having memorized all of every adults speeches. The boy continued to smile, the hand with the apple still in place._

"_How old are you?" The boy asked._

"_Five," Sirius responded proudly, before he realized he gave out personal information to a stranger. Clamping his hands over his mouth he murmured something incoherent to even his ears. The boy giggled._

"_I'm turning five next week," he said happily, that smile still in place. "My name is Remus by the way." Sirius stared at him for a moment, those smiles beginning to infect its nasty way onto his face. Smiling as well, he placed his hand on the apple, looking into hazel eyes for reassurance. The boy only nodded, looking happy._

"_My name is Sirius," he responded. Remus nodded, sitting down right in front of him, just beyond the fence. The hazel eyed boy glanced around, looking at how far off the ground the fence was._

"_Daycare?" He asked._

_Sirius nodded. "How did you know?" He asked._

"_The fence," Remus responded. "I had a dream about a fence last night."_

"_Why would you dream about that?" Sirius asked, making a face. Remus laughed, shrugging his shoulders in reply, before taking a bite of his own apple._

"_I can't control my dreams, at least, that's what mommy says," Remus replied at last. "The fence was different in my dream, much more stable, to hold the _un_stable."_

"_There can't be any place like that," Sirius stated confidently, chewing on his apple some more before tossing his arms up in exaggeration to his statement. "Besides, was it a good dream, or a bad?" Remus stared at the fence, his small hands clamping down on one of the bars. Looking back up, Sirius was briefly startled at how hard and hurt those eyes were._

"_A nightmare, one I couldn't wake up from," he said softly, voice shaking. Sirius set his apple down, his hands wrapping around Remus', smiling at the confused look the boy gave._

"_Then I'll get you out, I promise." _

_Remus grinned. "You'll have to escape your prison first."_

"Hey Sirius, Sirius wake up you lazy butthead!"

Sirius opened his eyes, cursing the voice that had woken him from his dream. Now that he thought about it, the whole thing was a memory than a dream. He remembered that daycare actuallythe one that was stationed on the outside of a small muggle community. It was a wizarding daycare, something very rare for the pureblood parents to find. Even better, it was _only_ for purebloods.

The large, metal black fence that always kept him away from what he wanted. Then again, Sirius guessed he had to thank the accursed place for introducing himself to James, and practically binding the other boy to his hip for life. Sirius sighed, running a hand through his long hair. Looking at his magically geared clock, he cursed, realizing if he sat in bed anymore he would miss breakfast. Cursing again, he got dressed quickly, grabbing his schedule and brushing his hair, proceeding to tie it into a loose ponytail.

Assessing himself in the mirror only took a second for him to smooth all the wrinkles in his school robes and fixing random strands of hair before he was out the door in less than two minutes.

James' smiling face greeted him at the bottom of the staircase. "Record time buddy, congrats," he laughed, tapping an invisible watch. Sirius rolled his eyes. Smiling still, James and he proceeded to the Great Hall, chatting about the new year of school and its opportunities. Sirius and James joined the later students going into the Great Hall, still in deep conversation.

"Well, Sirius, your understanding the point just not how I want to explain it," James said, flapping his arms. Sirius scowled.

"Of really now, Mr. I-know-this-subject-so-well-I-will-take-Sirius'-way-of-explaining-over-mine-because-of-how-great-he-truly-is," Sirius finished, feeling brief amusement at the puzzled look he was receiving. James shook his head at last.

"I agree, let Sirius win for once," a sultry voice floated from beside Sirius, making him smile.

"Now there she is, my girlfriend Claire," he said, allowing the younger Gryffindor girl to sit on his lap. James snorted.

"You better watch your virginity girl, this boys hand is always wandering," he pointed out, stabbing a piece of sausage and putting it on his plate with the other five. Claire was giving him a confused look.

"But I already lost it," she stated dumbly. James blanched at how truly stupid and sluttish the girl was. Sighing he yanked Sirius down by the hair, so only the other boy could hear his comment.

"You picked a right stupid one mate, dump her next week, she's trouble," James hissed, letting go and allowing Sirius to smile as he nipped the girls neck, kissing her very violently. She giggled, her hips moving to cause friction between them. James rolled his eyes; his gaze fixated on the fiery young red head seated a couple seats down from him, her voice like music to his ears when she laughed at her friends jokes.

He yelped softly when his own hair was being pulled, his body pulling towards Sirius.

"She's not a great kisser, I'll give her two days before I find a new girl," Sirius whispered back, going to his sexual acts again. James snorted at how typical it sounded.

Dumbledore's sudden call for attention brought all students chatter and discussions to a halt. The old man's appearance, if Sirius' eyes were proving true, was more relaxed and had an excited jump to it after a while of waiting for all students to calm down. Smiling, he looked at everyone.

"Okay sixth years, the staff and I have decided that it would be in your best interest to examine the muggle world by taking you to different places in different cities," Dumbledore said, blue eyes glittering. The Slytherins moaned, the Ravenclaws gasped at the new opportunity to learn, the Hufflepuffs didn't care either way, and the Gryffindors had mixed opinions. Sirius in particular looked skeptical of the whole situation.

"So, the groups will go as such," Dumbledore continued after everyone settled again. "All the houses will be split into groups of two. So, last names A-M gets into group one." A slight shuffle of sixth years. Sirius cursed that James wouldn't be in his group, and looking over at the other boy, James had the exact reaction to his and had a perfect scowl on his features.

"The rest, get into group two," Dumbledore finished. Another shuffle as the rest of the years watched. After everything was sorted, McGonagall stood up, holding up a piece of parchment.

"Now listen up! Slytherin group one will be going to Liverpool, visiting a high school. Hufflepuff group one will be going to Newcastle, visiting an Amusement Park. Ravenclaw group one will be heading off to Birmingham, visiting a local fair that will be held this week. And Gryffindor group one will be going to London, visiting St. Dante's Insane Asylum," McGonagall said.

Sirius clapped his friend on the back, earning a sarcastic glare in reply. They waited until she had gotten the second piece of parchment. James was still muttering under his breath and Sirius was able to catch phrases like "no Lily" and "can't live without my hot red head" and the like. He resisted the urge to laugh, instead, looking back up when McGonagall had cleared her throat again.

"Listen up students, Slytherin group two will be going to Liverpool as well, only going to visit a daycare. Hufflepuff group two will also being to Newcastle, only visiting an office work building. Ravenclaw, again, will be going to Birmingham only visiting a movie theatre. Don't worry Ravenclaw, we _have _chosen a good movie to watch. Finally, Gryffindor group two will also be going to London, however they will be visiting a Supermarket, where you will be able to buy as much stuff as you want with the money provided," McGonagall finished, bustling back to her seat. Dumbledore smiled, and Sirius couldn't help that it was aimed at him.

-------------------------

Sirius stood outside of the large gates of St. Dante's Mental Hospital, looking at the building with a distinct feeling of him being there before. In fact, it almost resembled the daycare he was forced to go to, the same, thick metal black bars guarding the perimeter. Sirius grimaced, trying to remember that dream he had had that night. Something about his daycare, and an apple…

He almost growled in frustration when his mind hit a blank, flashing big signs saying "THINK TOO MUCH STUPID AND YOU'LL GET A HEADACHE" around him in circles. Sirius scowled, he really did hate his minds humor. He loved it when in classes and pranking people, however when it was berating him, he _loathed_ it.

He only snapped out of his wayward thoughts when the large gate opened and people were trotting their way passed him, looking angry, disappointed, or excited. Sirius could only name one person with that last attitude: Lily Evans, standing directly behind him. Her air of confidence was choking, and he wished it was a physical thing so he could choke _her _with it.

_Calm down Sirius, James would kill you if he found out Lily was injured on this trip, namely by you _he thought to himself, effectively pinning the aura of anger down to the depths of his messed up mind.

Sirius bit on his lip to stop the jabs that threatened to spill out when he passed the smiling Dumbledore on his way inside the gates. Looking around he saw multiple children patients playing safe games with the nurses and workers. Sirius assumed that was the case, considering the women in white were telling them different strategies to win against the other opponent.

Licking his lips he proceeded forward, coming up to walk with Frank Longbottom, whom was surrounded by all the other equally nervous sixth years. Come on, was he the only cynical one here? "Hey Frank, what do you think we're going to accomplish by doing this?" He asked, clapping himself on the back for successfully starting the conversation. Frank looked at him, then the building, then back at him.

"I dunno, but seriously, if it came down to it, I'd rather be at the Amusement Park or the County Fair the other groups got to go to," he whispered in Sirius' ear, hoping to not be heard by the headmaster.

Sirius nodded. "I agree man, nothing like spending the day around a bunch of crazy people intent on eating your spleen," he said back, just as quietly. Frank blinked at him, chuckling once before he and Sirius were swallowed up by the double door entrance.

Looking around it seemed…normal, to Sirius. In fact, he thought they stepped into the lobby of an office building, albeit the disgusting disinfectant smell, it was pretty normal. Blinking his eyes he caught sight of a particular patient heading down the hallway to the left, head bent low and blushing lightly at the visitors.

_Embarrassed by visitors? _Sirius asked himself, curiosity trying to get the best look of the boy as he walked by. Sirius leaned over as far as he could go to get a glimpse of the brown haired teen, before gravity took over from there.

"Sirius are you okay?" Frank asked, bending over the fallen boy with a look of concern. Sirius blinked, still confused on what just happened.

"I'm fine," he mumbled, letting Frank help into a standing position once more. He glared at Lily as she tried to hide her snickers. It went unsuccessfully, her laugh coming out in chopped bits. "Oh shut up Evans," he snapped. Blinking innocently she continued to snicker as she and the rest of the group walked away. Sirius almost walked on too until Dumbledore's voice stopped them all again.

"They were notified ahead of time that we were coming, so have fun kids, don't get killed," Dumbledore laughed. "Just kidding, just kidding, don't look so scared."

Sirius scowled at the joke, not looking at all in 'haha' mood. He was downright pissy actually.

"Well, this is where I depart children," Dumbledore hooted happily, going towards the game room and beginning to play a game of chess. Many of the students followed, wanting to be in sight of their equally insane professor.

Sirius watched as they left in that direction, even Frank and Lily following. So now only he stood in the lobby, the creepy woman behind the desk peering at him suspiciously. Rolling his eyes he walked up to her, putting on his best smile.

"A boy passed by quickly earlier, would you care to tell me where he usually goes?" Sirius asked politely, putting on the flirtatious smile as he went along. Oh yeah, he had this info gathering thing pegged. She blushed, her eyes growing big as she suddenly started to talk to the hot kid in front of her.

"He is always quiet, but most of his time is spent in his room or the library," she said, seemingly happy that she hadn't stuttered once. Sirius nodded.

"Where is the library ma'am," Sirius pried, licking his lips as he said his statement. He was the master at subtle flirting, as he did the little lip action as if it were a normal sort of tick (except he made it look sexy, Sirius would brag to James).

"Down the left hallway, take a right, and it is the double doors at the very end," she said, pointing in the direction for good measure. Tapping his knuckles on the desk he muttered a 'thanks' before going down the hall, making sure to check the rooms he went by; Storage, Janitor Closet, and the one hundred rooms that began from the middle of the brown painted hallway.

Funny, Sirius always thought Mental Hospitals were pure white.

Walking down the multiple hallways was always confusing for Sirius, no matter where he was. He hated to admit this, especially to James, but he had a very poor sense of direction, no matter where he was. James, on the other hand, was quite skilled in taking directions and getting right to the destination needed. That was why he always suspected that his poor sense of direction was the reason why he and James were always placed with each other in classes, ever since their first year together.

Sirius shook his head, stopping at where the hallways now went right and left.

_What was it again? _He thought desperately. It wasn't the first time he cursed himself for not listening to directions completely. In fact, he beat himself up over it usually. That wasn't the case now, however, because he clearly remembered the secretary saying the library entrance was a set of large double doors. Looking both ways he mentally screamed that both directions had sets of double doors.

_This is just my luck! I'm cursed, someone up there cursed me! _He thought snidely, putting all blame away from him. In fact, Sirius bet he could even find a way to twist this into being James' fault of all people. It was a matter of wording, something he was very good at.

However, that didn't help things now…

_Take your chances Siri old boy, right or left _he thought to himself. Nodding confidently he walked down the left hallway, smiling. Pushing the doors open he came to be in the kitchens it seemed…

_Damn, it was to the right _he berated, resisting the urge to growl. Turning swiftly on his heel he walked to the other end of the hall, peering in through the little glass windows on the doors. Bookshelves upon bookshelves were all lined up neatly, the entire room dim lighted from what he could see just outside the door. Placing his hands on the handles, he paused, a random thought crossing him.

"What was that about a dream?" He asked himself, biting his lower lip as nothing came to his mind. He cursed inwardly once, opening the doors with a good yank, taking hold of the large door and walking in, his gaze going over multiple books and titles. They were old and new, a good mix for a mental hospital, Sirius reasoned. His gaze caught sight of many people at different tables, namely the nurses reading to the patients. He allowed his fingers to ghosts over the many books, walking passed everyone.

A nurse glanced up from where she was reading to an older man, her gaze questioning. "Excuse me, young man," she exclaimed, catching Sirius' attention. "Are you searching for something or someone? You're not a patient." Sirius furrowed his eyebrows.

"I'm here on a class trip," he said, choosing his words. "I wondered what was in this room. A very lovely library it would seem."

"Any books you want?" She asked, pointing half-heartedly to a line in the current book she held, smiling as the man tried to read the sentence. Sirius gave her a warm smile, shaking his head.

"No, I'm not looking for anything, though you might want to tell me if a boy came in here about a minute ago," he said, going over to where she was seated.

"Do you mean Remus?" She asked. Sirius shrugged.

"I'm afraid I don't know his name," he said politely. She grinned at him.

"It would be wise to go to someone else, I'm afraid Remus isn't much of a talker," she said, briefly petting the man's hair as he finished the paragraph. "In fact, he doesn't do anything accept read. No one has ever heard his voice, he just doesn't speak. However, doctor reports say that he was never mute." Sirius frowned in thought.

"Then I think I should talk to him, you know, cheer the little guy up," he suggested brightly. She giggled.

"He looks to be the same age as you," she pointed out politely. Sirius flashed another grin at her his whole demeanor changing to a lighter mood.

"Thank you miss, but could you tell me where he might be?" He asked. She nodded, pointing to the back of the library.

"The most secluded area you can find, he's there," she said, winking at him. Nodding he thanked her again before walking off, briefly awed at how big the library was. St. Dante's Mental Hospital must have been rich, Sirius concluded. His gaze, however roaming it was, immediately locked onto the lone figure seated in one of the far tables, about five to ten books littered around him in a messy fashion.

Walking up he hesitated, before sitting down directly beside the boy. Grey blue eyes scanned the appearance of the other boy; short brownish blonde hair, dull hazel eyes, and a very slim frame. _He's almost feminine _Sirius thought rudely, noticing the soft features of the other boys -Remus, Sirius told himself- face. He looked very sad to Sirius, though he had no idea why.

"Remus, am I right?" He asked the boy in front of him. Remus' gaze flickered up to him briefly, before promptly ignoring him all together.

_It's alright, didn't expect him to do much anyway _Sirius thought to himself, smiling at how he kept his self confidence up. Remus' gaze had flickered up to him again, and this time remained. Sirius watched in interest as those hazel eyes took on a very surprised state.

"I was right, you're Remus," Sirius said happily, looking pleased. Remus pursed his lips, slamming his book shut and throwing it at Sirius, smacking the boy right in the face before he fled the library. Sirius peeled the book off, nursing his nose in an effort to stop the gentle bleeding.

"Ouch, he really did a number on you," the same nurse from earlier chortled from behind him.

"I thought you said he was reserved," he muttered, dabbing at his nose. She smiled wistfully, taking out a handkerchief and handing it to Sirius.

"He is, no one has ever gotten that reaction out of him, except his parents," she said, still smiling. "I'm Anna by the way; I am in charge of Remus, his caretaker in other words. Truthfully, he doesn't like anyone but me, though he never talks, and he never smiles. However…I don't get books thrown in my face."

She was laughing at him!

"Fine, whatever, just teach Remus some manners," he bit out, not really liking the silent boy or Anna at the moment.

"His actions were strange, but that means he recognizes you," she said softly, trying to keep Sirius' temper down. "I'm not sure, but I think Remus was startled and did the only thing he could do to get away from you."

"He could have just left," Sirius grumbled, his nose feeling a little better. She gazed at him softly.

"I have a son just like Remus," she said softly. "If he doesn't know what to do, he runs, but recognizes the people who would stop him. Tell me, if he went to get up and leave, would you have followed and stopped him?"

"…yes," Sirius admitted.

"There you go," she laughed. "He got scared was all. Don't worry." Sirius felt himself relaxing at her words, even despite his outward anger. A thought struck him, allowing him momentary panic.

"You were busy with a patient earlier, I'm sorry if I pulled you away from him," he said hurriedly. He wasn't used to apologizing.

"Steve's caretaker came to pick him up," Anna replied. "So don't you worry. Now, I think we need to find Remus and have that boy apologize, ne?" Sirius gave a quizzical glance as they made their way out of the library.

"What's 'ne' mean?"

----------------------

Dumbledore would be considered a very hard worker. Careful and very cunning. When moments come up as Headmaster of Hogwarts that need his immediate attention, he would jump to the chance. However, when things that are out of his reach are brought to his attention, he gets the school involved. It was just how he worked, and people came to thank him for his ideas, no matter how weird they sounded at first.

In fact, one of Dumbledore's most bizarre cases had been when he had to support Sirius Black in court in order for him to get a place of his own. The boy, despite his very hard yet carefree appearance, was very tired and broken from constant abuse by his family. Dumbledore, after Sirius' first year, vowed to help his best student in his problems. Sirius, without a doubt, accepted the old Headmaster's help, knowing that he would eventually have to return the favor.

"Checkmate," Albus declared, moving his queen into position. He was playing chess with one of the doctors on break, and he seemed thoroughly upset. Though, Dumbledore had come randomly out of the blue to the young man some time ago, said he was a very good student at Hogwarts, and then proceeded to give him a career at St. Dante's Mental Hospital. That was ten years ago, and now the old man suddenly appeared again in his life.

"You said you would let me win for helping you," he said softly, not wanting to draw the other children's attention. "I'm the head doctor, so when I heard you were coming with a merry bunch of misfits I was a bit skeptical of your plan." Dumbledore, however, continued to smile.

"Remus," he said. "Surely you know he has magical talents." The man in front of him nodded.

"Of course, I could always feel it radiate off of him when the boy was feeling particularly strong emotions," the doctor informed with a frown. "Am I some sort of undercover spy for you or something Albus?"

"You could've refused of course," Dumbledore pointed out, setting all the pieces back into place. The young man frowned.

"I did, but you 'assured' me that it would only be for a short while," he grumbled. "You never told me that I would have to keep at this for _ten years_." Dumbledore chortled happily as he made his first move.

"Well now you can stop working in the muggle world and go in as a healer, because now I have everything set," he said. The young doctor raised a curious eyebrow.

"You do, do you?" He stated, looking skeptical. Dumbledore waited patiently as his opponent made his move.

"Remember Sirius Black?"

-------------------

Sirius had only been in an awkward situation about twice in his life.

The first time was completely by accident, and had resulted in him seeing his parents having sex that looked illegal in multiple countries. It was a simple mistake and he was only six years old. He had been told by their house elf that his clean pair of Quidditch socks were in his parent's room. So, when he went to go and retrieve them from the clutches known as 'parentals', he had mistakenly walked in on them in act of conceiving what was further known as 'half wit idiot brother'.

The second time he had ever been truly awkward was right now. Smack dab to the present. Anna and him were sitting in a completely brown colored room, in the company of the most silent and depressing person on the face of the earth. Oh, and the door was closed shut. Sirius had long since given up trying to escape, because now the bloody handkerchief he once innocently used to clean his nose was now in the act of keeping him in place. It was secured around his wrist and tied to the arm of the chair. When they first entered the room, his eyes were hopeful and bright, but now, they were dull and lifeless, all sense of retaliation out of his mind. It had been knocked out of him at his fifth attempt at escaping. Damn Anna, damn her and her evil ways.

"Remus, you really hurt him, you should apologize," Anna prodded. Literally, her finger was poking Remus' side, earning glares every time the finger drew near. He turned his head stubbornly, crossing his arms. Sirius mimicked his actions.

He was really desperate to get out of this place. It was awkward, and felt like a cage holding a wild animal in. It was to be his doom, he could feel it. However, the door opened with a gentle squeak and his favorite old man stepped in, wearing a very evil grin. At least, it looked evil to Sirius.

"Anna, good to see you again," he said. Anna squeaked happily, throwing her arms around Dumbledore's neck, hugging him tightly. Sirius was very disturbed, and taking a quick glance at Remus, he noticed the other boy was startled as well. Dumbledore chuckled at the act and gently pried her off of him. His gaze was very caring, and Sirius found himself relaxing despite the hidden emotion in those blue eyes. He raised a very elegant eyebrow when Dumbledore and Anna proceeded to whisper to one another, being so quiet Sirius doubted that they even heard each other. She smiled at last and pulled away, a smile on her lips.

"Well then, come on Remus, let's leave these two to chat," she said. Remus looked like he about to protest but a hard latch on his arm cut him off and he was out in the hallway before he knew what was happening. Blinking, he shook his head, trying to be rid of the dizzying spell that had come over him. "Come now Remus, lunch time." Anna prodded, forcefully shoving him down the hallway.

----------------------

Dumbledore sat on the bed, smiling at Sirius as he did so. Clearing his throat he got strait to the point.

"Sirius, as you recall I have helped you out in your family situation last summer correct?" He started.

Sirius nodded. "I have to repay you back at some point," he stated, crossing and uncrossing his arms at the awkward atmosphere. Dumbledore either ignored the nervous tick or didn't realize it because he pressed on anyway.

"One of my former students is a doctor here," Dumbledore said. "He has already pulled a few strings to bring us to the point we're at now. All I need you to do is befriend someone."

"Someone?" Sirius echoed, not getting where this was going.

"Yes someone," Dumbledore replied. "Anya will help you the best she can of course."

"Who is this someone sir?" Sirius asked, a bit impatient. Dumbledore, however, continued to smile, completely ignoring Sirius' question.

"Everything has been set up so you have as much access as you can, however your approval is needed Mr. Black," he continued, looking a bit wary now. Sirius scowled at the response he got to his question. Of course, Dumbledore also always called him 'Mr. Black' when things desperately needed him. And he did have that debt to repay…

"What is it?" He sighed, resigning to his fate. "And who do I have to befriend?"

"Remus Lupin," Dumbledore responded to the last question. Sirius squawked.

"No way! He threw a book at me! He might do highly more dangerous things! N-O, NO!" Sirius made a slicing motion with both of his arms. Dumbledore ignored the book part seeing as he continued.

"You are now a patient here Mr. Black," he said, ignoring Sirius' 'ah crap' statement just then.

"…"

"Well?" Dumbledore pressed.

"…"

Dumbledore was getting highly annoyed at the silence, however, he waited, seeing as this was a big thing he was signing one of his favorite students over to.

"…"

"Please give your answer now Sirius," Dumbledore informed, keeping the eye twitch down.

"…"

"…"

Sirius opened his eyes, the grey blue color considerably brighter than when Dumbledore first entered the room. Suddenly, as if a flash flood came pouring through St. Dante's Mental Hospital, Sirius was spilling out complaints, profanity, and anything in between.

"ICAN'TBELIEVEYOUWOULDGIVEYOURSTUDENTUPLIKETHAT-"

"Now calm down Sirius," Dumbledore tried to reason.

"WHYNOTJAMESTHISBLOWSDAMNITI'MNOTGAYWHATAREYOUDRUNK-,"

"Please control your anger Sirius," he tried again, but it seemed to work, since the rants were now heard more clearly.

"This sucks!" He yelled. "I was loyal to you! Are you imposter! Who are you and what have you done to my _self_-sacrificing professor?"

Dumbledore remained quiet, though the eyebrow was twitching away.

"I'll quit school! I will!" Sirius threatened.

"No you won't," Dumbledore sighed.

"Your right I won't but I would so impeach your bony as-"

"Buttocks before you finish Sirius," Dumbledore said tonelessly. Sirius scowled, his face flushed and all the anger seeming to drain away with that simple sentence. Sirius slumped in his chair.

"Allow me one profanity and I'll go along with this plan," the teen sighed, seemingly tired. Dumbledore waved his hand in approval, as long as this got the disgruntled teen to agree with him.

"Fuck," was the sigh.

"Language Mr. Black," Dumbledore really couldn't help correcting.

---**TBC---**

**Totally changed the plotline! I am so happy with this new storyline; it will fit so much better than I had originally planned. The two OC's, Anya and the young doctor. They are not main; they only supply about one paragraph a chapter. Maybe less. Their purpose is to fill Sirius (and the readers) in along the way. Enjoy the new plotline, tell me what you think.**

_-WhiteWolfCub_

**---TBC---**

---

---

**Bonus to fill up page fourteen! Info about me!**

_I am obsessed with slash, I am female, and I have this crazy vision that the world will one day accept the homosexuals in the world. _

_Current geek out worthy item of the month: Kingdom Hearts_

_Dislikes are close minded people, people who flame for the heck of it, animal abusers, and people who like Severus/Remus pairing. Except my reviewers of course, you guys are totally my favorite._

_My life is not as sucky as I once thought it to be._

_I am a teenager, so I enjoy my good sex scenes once in a while… (wink)._

_I would literally die without and Sims, I'm not kidding, and my heart would give out from sadness. _

_Everything I talk about I talk with waving arms. _

_I get easily excited._

_My favorite reviews are ones that correct me, because I hate mistakes in my stories. I also love the reviews that give me **ideas…**hint hint._

_I drool when two boys make out in front of me._

_I swing for both teams' people. 8D_

_I murder Mary-Sues with my bare hands. But, I know that every new writer includes Mary-Sues, I think I did on my old account._

_I only like OC's when they are evil and out to kill the main character. _

_I can only handle dramas when there aren't a lot of chapters I have missed out on. Example: If a story is drama and I start reading when it already has like fifteen to twenty chapters or more._

_I have no beta reader because I get embarrassed when someone reads my fics, though not when they are going to be posted, weird huh? _

_I **hate **having incomplete stories. This bothers me greatly. But I'm too lazy to update sometimes. I need friends in to push me along, as sad as that is. (T.T) _


	2. Emotions

**Author: **WhiteWolfCub  
**Genre: **Humor/Romance  
**Category: **Harry Potter  
**Warnings: **Slash between Sirius/Remus, violence and the concept of insanity.  
**Summary:** Dumbledore decides that all of the sixth years need to learn more about the muggle world. So, he takes Gryffindor's group to St. Dante's insane asylum, where they meet one Remus Lupin.

**Notes: **(Foaming at the mouth). Ahem, in response to every single review that tells me to hurry up I only have one thing to say…You're a bad idea! Nice huh! Anyway, I really have been late on everything and school is being a bitch and I hate every single one of my teachers (except my US History, English, and Science Fiction), and I wish for them to all loosen up. Did you know my school has over 6000 policies! That's more than the student population! Ahem, forgive my ramblings…but be warned to everyone out there: The world is not your oyster! It is your bucket of popcorn chicken! Tastes much better!

---Chapter Two---

If Sirius knew one thing on this stupid planet, it was that old guys were not to be trusted…EVER! They would leave you stranded on a desert island if your boat reached maximum occupancy, or if the rescue ship only had room for two more. He would take himself and your mother to have a REAL good time.

It pissed Sirius Black off! Though, he had to admit, being stuck in an insane-thing meant leaving school than he would gladly volunteer. He was tired of Transfiguration anyway.

"Here is what you will be wearing during the day," Anna said, throwing random clothes in his arms. "Your pajamas, outside clothes, and your restroom/bath clothes."

"Why is there so much?" Sirius asked, slipping on the incredibly boring outfit.

"Health reasons," she said. "Now, seeing as the good doctor and Dumbledore made the arrangements, you will be under my care…that means Remus will be with you too."

"Fantastic, when do I get out of here?" Sirius asked, yawning.

"When you get him to be your friend," she winked. "Ready then?"

"I guess," he sighed dramatically.

-------------------

Remus pursed his lips together, his whole body going stiff as a board. He slowly put the book down, making sure to not allow any flinch or excess movement to obscure his "terrifying" posture. He had to be prepared, it was what the world had taught him so far and it's what is teaching him now. He just had to be silent, and ready for any-

"Remus! Hey Remus can I read with you?" Sirius yelled from across the library.

-thing.

He hated the world and all of its retarded lessons.

-------------------

"Remus can I eat with you?"

Remus glanced up from his book, a disapproving look on his face. He snorted, motioning for the annoying teen to look around him. Honestly, did he _see_ any food plates? Remus wouldn't even be there if he hadn't gotten caught all those years ago skipping lunch and going outside to play instead.

That was what he said at least, he was really going to scale the fence and run for freedom. It would have worked too…had he not been afraid of heights and screamed for help at the very top. Remus briefly cursed his own fears and visibly started when Sirius sat down next to him.

"I'll pay you to be friends with me," Sirius whispered, reaching into his pocket.

Remus blanched. What was he going to do with the money? He couldn't leave! Turning his head, he went back to looking at his book.

"Not interested?" Did he sound disappointed? "Okay, then I offer you freedom."

Remus snorted.

"Fine," Sirius huffed, shoving the poor excuse for food away from him. "What do you want?"

Remus mocked the position of The Thinker, before going back to his book.

"Man, you're a tough cookie to eat," Sirius sighed, troubled.

Cookie? Eat? Remus shivered.

"What are your interests?" Sirius asked.

Remus raised an eyebrow, tapping the book cover with his finger. The kid sure was blind. Remus wasn't too sure that he was insane, but just stupid. He sighed at his own thoughts, trying to go back to his book. It seemed Sirius wouldn't have any of that.

"How long have you been here?" Sirius asked.

Remus growled, slamming the book in Sirius' face, damning the lunch break to hell.

----------------------

Remus sat in front of the bars to the outside, sighing mentally over and over again. Maybe he could try climbing over again…

He shook the thoughts out of his head, his thoughts straying back to wherever they were before. Ah yes, that rotten new kid that never left him alone. He remembered in the library the previous day how he had first come over. Remus hadn't paid much attention at first, but when he looked again, a sudden memory had occurred. It had frightened him, so he wanted to make a quick escape.

"_The fence," he had said. "I had a dream about a fence last night."_

Remus couldn't escape the feeling that he had said something cryptic to that boy all those years ago. Remus sighed, he probably thought Sirius looked like the lonely boy behind the iron bars.

"Thinking really sucks," a voice said from behind him. "Makes your brain hurt."

Remus glared at the black irons, praying to every deity up there that it wasn't who he thought it was.

Unfortunately, every one of the great beings up in the sky must have ignored his mediocre plea. He cursed every last one of them. He flinched when Sirius sat down next to him, a smile on his face.

"Anna told me that you're allowed outside whenever you want," he said conversationally.

Remus blinked. It was true, they had allowed him the liberty to come outside whenever he wanted because all he did was read and think. He wasn't a threat like the ones upstairs on the upper floors. Remus chewed on his bottom lip, briefly wondering what would happen if he fed Sirius to 'Big Bo-Jo', as Remus so affectionately named him.

Big Bo-Jo was a gruesome man, whom hated everyone and everything and claimed that he could see everything evil in the world. When Remus had so carelessly wandered up there once, the big guy had been let out accidentally. It surprised everyone to no end when the big monster of a man scooted little Remus off and out of danger from that floor. Remus had visited him ever since, Big Bo-Jo always saying that he was completely 'pure' of the creatures he could see.

Remus felt a brief sense of pride at being the only one Big Bo-Jo liked -and didn't eat or slaughter or mutilate.

"Don't you get bored at all?" Sirius asked his tone sharp.

Remus shook his head, still slightly lost in thought to realize he was responding nicely to the annoying black haired boy.

"Why don't you ever say anything?" Sirius asked his tone finally serious. He was gazing at Remus intently, his hazy gray eyes reflecting something akin to pity…or concern.

Remus shook his head, resting his head in his hands.

"I mean, don't get me wrong here, it's kind of…mysterious," Sirius whispered.

Remus raised an eyebrow, biting back a snort.

"Like something out of a movie, or book, or fanfiction," Sirius continued.

Remus blinked.

"Or not," the gray eyed boy sighed in defeat.

_He might finally leave me alone _Remus thought happily. The brown haired boy continued to blink, finally getting up to go back inside. He was tired of being out there anyway. He hated memories.

----------------------

Twitch.

"-and then it was like "holy crap Malfoy! Piss off!" and then he was giving me this look that was like-"

Twitch.

"-so then James came -that's my friend by the way- and he was like "sod off Malfoy" and then he cast this really great spell-"

Curious twitch.

"-now, don't get me wrong, James and I do everything together; study, prank, skip, eat, the works but this spell he said he had just learned from the restricted section-"

More curious twitches.

"-Malfoy would so try and bed you if you came to Hogwarts!" Sirius finished, looking rather upset at that last part. Remus was sitting right in front of him, chewing slowly on his piece of meat. Sirius grinned at him, shoving his plate aside to look better at Remus. "I can teach you magic Remus, you know that right?"

Remus swallowed slowly, hoping that his enthusiasm wasn't showing too prominently on his face. This could give him something to do...

"I go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and believe me," Sirius sighed. "It is just like home."

_Home…_

------------------------

"Sirius is making great progress."

"He and Remus should come back to Hogwarts very soon Minerva."

"Albus…why couldn't you take Remus from the Mental Hospital?" Minerva McGonagall asked, sitting in a seat beside Dumbledore.

"I'm afraid that the government owns him," he said. "I have no power, he is considered an orphan, and I can't just take him without his consent."

"Surely, that can't be true," she protested weakly, trying to find reason in his statement. "What can Sirius Black do? He is only one child Albus!"

"He will show Remus what it means to be loved," Dumbledore said. "Remus will gladly go wherever Sirius goes if this works. After that, my influence will be all that's left."

McGonagall calmed down, a rare smile on her lips. "Then we just have trust Black."

"Potter will be quite the help as well," Dumbledore said. "With Evans to guide all of them."

-------------------------

A month had barely passed, and already Remus felt himself winding down to the familiar antics of the newest, most insane, patient of all. In fact, Remus even found himself looking forward to the daily greetings, the insightful stories, and the common teachings of all that Sirius Black knew about magic. Remus could never wait when he would see Sirius walk through the double doors of the library, a little stick -or wand, as Remus soon learned- always in his grasp.

Remus still hated him though, especially since the boy still couldn't remember a thing about when they had first met. In fact, he could almost call himself unfair, considering that Remus had only begun to remember snippets a couple weeks ago.

"So as you can see," Sirius pointed out, waving his wand. "Saying 'Stupefy' is the perfect way to combat an enemy."

Remus nodded.

"Furthermore," Sirius continued, that smile still completely evident on his face. "The Full Body Bind spell works too. That, however, is a longer incantation, so when in the need to say a quick stunning spell, go with the Stupefy." He put his wand down then, smiling gently at Remus.

Remus glanced up at him, curious.

"I think that will be enough for today," he said softly, pocketing his wand.

Remus shook his head rapidly, grabbing onto the withdrawing arm with enough force to make the boy look at him curiously.

And it slipped.

It wasn't supposed to come out.

He even thought he had lost the ability.

"Please…" Remus whispered softly, almost inaudibly.

----------------------

James stirred his food absentmindedly, staring at the strange mush with a sense of discomfort and uncertainty. It had been a month. A month and Sirius still hadn't come back from that ridiculous class trip all the sixth years were set on. He should have known from the very start that something had been off with the so called 'fun-fun adventure', as Flitwick had so kindly supplied. Strangely enough though, none of the teachers seemed as worried as he was. James narrowed his eyes at the goop in front of him. Surely Dumbledore, the headmaster and the one that went with Sirius' group, would think something odd was going off.

With a frustrated growl that scared Peter half to death, he stood up, eyes staring strait at the old Headmaster sitting right in the middle of the merry bunch of misfits known as teachers. With another growl he practically ran passed all of the students, earning a lot of gasps and stares. Finally his hands seemed to reach out by themselves, wrapping around the silky cloth of Dumbledore's robes, pulling their faces close. He was dimly aware that all voices stopped, that every eye was now on them.

"I think we need to talk," he bit out, eyes flashing.

Dumbledore nodded. "About Sirius, correct? Then yes, Mr. Potter, we do."

With that, James let go of the robes, dropping his hands to his sides, a triumphant grin on his face. Dumbledore stood up, pushing his plate away and making his way out of the Great Hall, James right behind him.

**---TBC---**

**Okay, a month has passed, and Remus spoke his one word. Half of this story will take place at the mental hospital, the rest at Hogwarts. Remus is not a werewolf…yet. Hehehe, take that hint to heart. This chapter was mainly for Remus to wind down, get to know Sirius, and just have snippets of moments with him. The rest of this story will be longer.**

_-WhiteWolfCub_

**---TBC---**

Bonus to fill up this page! How I got into Fanfiction and Slash!

**Person to blame: Sister.**

**Person to thank for the rest of my life: Sister.**

I was first introduced to fanfiction when I was like, twelve. Technically, my sister didn't even introduce me, she was just on it all the time and I was always looking over her shoulder like the good little girl I am. Anyway, I was honestly intrigued, and I found myself going onto our old, virus ridden, crap computer named Bob, and logging on to the site. The only thing I really knew back then was Inuyasha, so that was all I ever read and wrote. My old account had plenty of Mary-Sue stuff on it in the category of Inuyasha, so I deleted it. I can't remember how I deleted it though…so, please don't ask me. I probably did something illegal to get rid of it, I was that desperate.

Anyway, all I liked back then was Hetero (I still curse myself for it too), since as you already know, Sesshomaru and Naraku weren't banging each other senseless.

One night, as I often hung out in my sisters room back then, as I was watching the TV and she was reading fics on her laptop, I was curious what she was doing and it turned out she was reading a Sirius/Remus story. I admit, and kill me for this, I found it horribly disgusting! I know! Idiot me!

When she told me to read the story, not for the gay pairing but for the fact that it was actually a good story by itself, I said 'Okie-Dokie Smokey' (not really)and went to read it. I didn't fall in love with the story at all! I fell in love with the pairing, and soon after (like an hour after), I was totally in love with homosexuality and gay pairings and gay rights and all that jazz. That is how I fell in love!

**Favorite Pairings: Sirius/Remus, Tsuzuki/Hisoka, Leon/Cloud, Riku/Sora, Krad/Dark, Satoshi/Daisuke (I don't know who would on top for this one though…).**

**I'm still getting to know even more pairings to this day as my obsession grows!**


	3. Shadowed Spy

**Author: **WhiteWolfCub  
**Genre: **Humor/Romance  
**Category: **Harry Potter  
**Warnings: **Slash between Sirius/Remus, violence and the concept of insanity.  
**Summary:** Dumbledore decides that all of the sixth years need to learn more about the muggle world. So, he takes Gryffindor's group to St. Dante's insane asylum, where they meet one Remus Lupin.

**Notes: **It has been a long time, and I have thought some things through very carefully. I had lost my ability to write, like, it felt awkward, so I decided to try and get it back by doing this chapter. So, I'm really sorry if the next two chapters are crap, because I am really trying to get things back in order. (O.o;) Heh, review yes? Also, a lot of people have been emailing me about my reviews I give to their stories. Basically, whenever you see the phrase 'continuation yes?' it is me. Unless someone ripped it off, or the other way around. So, that is the answer to all the people who email me about my reviews! If you don't like it, block me. Please don't though…

---Chapter Three---

The night was ghastly, the wind blowing at a top speed. The windows shuddered painfully against their edges, making a moaning sound. All the lights were turned off from within the building, only the main entrance illuminated to the grimness of the outdoors. Only one person remained outside, the wind whipping around him like a blanket to his nimble form. Gently, he wrapped his arms tightly around himself, a shiver passing through him like a wave.

All he could do was stare.

Remus locked eyes with the figure at the front gate, watching with a mixture of awe and apprehension as the long and pale fingers grasped at the gate with a burst of energy. Remus squinted against another sharp gust, pulling his hair back from his eyes to continue to watch the figure in front of him. His hazel eyes squinted, making out a struggling form against the bars.

Remus scrunched his nose, looking at the figure with a hint of disgust.

The coiled fingers around the bars loosened briefly, shaking with frustration or fury, Remus wasn't able to tell from his distance. Slowly, as if the very action was hurting the figure, bright yellow eyes looked up, boring rhythmically into Remus'. Shaky breaths were wheezed from the half dead figure, and Remus couldn't bring himself to look the other way.

The figure made a deep, guttural sound, raising its head against the newly falling rain; the droplets coming down like bullets onto the two occupants. Remus took as step back as the creature moved forward, its head hitting against the bars. Remus winced, not only at the action but at the sight of the…creature. Its skin looked melted, coming off in disturbing rolls of gray skin. Its yellow eyes were wide and blank, looking as eerie as a red moon. The pale fingers tightened uncontrollably against the iron bars, a bend completely forming in the black poles.

Remus winced, taking another step back. He jumped slightly, when, at the worst of times, a crack of raging thunder resounded through the sky. Remus shot his head up, shielding his eyes against the rain to search for any lingering lightning. Swallowing, he looked back again, his head colliding with the creatures, shaking the wits out of Remus. A terrified gasp reached Remus' mouth before a slippery (and gooey, Remus noted) fingers wrapped around his upper arm, giving a wrenching tug.

Remus whimpered, his shoes digging into the pavement, both him and the thing coming to a complete stop.

The yellow eyes turned slowly back to him, the orbs depriving any sort of protest from the trembling youth.

"Remus you shouldn't be outside," Sirius' voice cut in from the entranceway. The tall, black haired teen looked worried, his hair tied into a quick bun. Sirius glanced at him again, this time taking a more serious look. "What are you doing out here?"

Remus blinked, hazel widening as he snapped his gaze back to where the thing had been holding onto him. It was gone. He shook his head, looking from right to left in a hurried manner, unsure if he truly was going insane. Trembling, he wrapped his arms around himself, crouching into a little ball. He distinctly felt warm hands grasp his shoulders, shaking him gently. Sirius' caring voice came floating towards him in a steady way.

"Hey, you're soaked to the bone," he said. "Let's get you inside before you catch a cold…or worse."

Remus stood up on shaky legs, brushing Sirius off before turning towards the building and walking inside, ignoring Sirius as the boy followed, sneezing as he went. Remus looked back, his gaze retuning to the front gate.

_I'm so stupid; to think I had been seeing that corpse _Remus silently spoke, shivering to himself again.

Stepping into the little shower cubicle, he let the warm water wash over him, a frown etching on his features. Sniffling a bit, he slid down the side of the shower wall, wrapping his arms around his knees.

_I'm going insane._

-----------------------

"I don't know what he was doing."

"Perhaps it was some sort of protest?"

"Remus _has _always been kinda silent…"

"Yeah, well, now poor Anna has to deal with her patients plus Remus, who has a really bad cold."

Sirius sat at his table, twirling his food endlessly around the cheap plastic plate, listening to the gossip going on right behind him. He grumbled in irritation as another sneeze was coming on, cursing himself for being so weak against the rain. Still, he couldn't help thinking about what these women were saying. What _was _Remus doing out there? Was he trying to escape? Sirius shook his head, from what he had seen, the boy was only standing there, gazing at nothing.

_Well not nothing…he was staring at the gate _Sirius thought, chewing on his bottom lip.

"You know, you should really eat your food," a voice came from behind him, startling Sirius out of his thoughts. "Wouldn't want you getting as ill as poor Remus."

Sirius turned around, his eyes brightening at the sight of Anna. "Hey," he greeted softly.

She smiled in turn, taking a seat next to him. Her gentle hands clasped over Sirius' shaking (_shaking? _Sirius noticed) ones, holding them firmly.

"I can ex-," Sirius started, but Anna shook her head.

"Remus is sorry," she said, smiling. "Here, this is for you." She slid a clean piece of paper over to where Sirius was sitting; releasing the hold she had on his hands. With gentle movements, she silently got up and left.

Sirius blinked, unsure of what he wanted to do. He stared at the paper with a mixture of apprehension and excitement. Why did he care what Remus had to say to him though? He should just, unfold it, laugh at it, think on it for a while, and then later confront Remus about it.

_I'm talking like Remus is a friend _Sirius mentally snorted.

He took the paper with care, looking at it carefully before opening it, opening it up to reveal the little message scribbled on there in a hurry. Sirius smiled to himself, even Remus' handwriting was good when in a hurry.

He looked up, reading the little message over and over again, trying to make sense of what he was reading.

_**I think I'm actually crazy**_

Sirius blinked.

_What the fuck?_

----------------------

To James, nothing was ever to be taken seriously. If you were in detention with a particularly strict professor, make a game out of it. Make their hats levitate above their heads while writing 'I will not pull pranks' over and over on a piece of rotten parchment. If your most treasured best friend never comes back after a class trip, laugh about it while strangling the professor in charge of that group.

Choking the Headmaster is not a good idea though.

James sat rigidly in the seat before Dumbledore's desk, glaring daggers at the old man. If anyone would come in right now, they would probably send James to Azkaban for attempted assassination on one of the greatest wizards ever to exist. James narrowed his eyes even further.

"I take it you are worried about what has now befallen your bosom buddy," Dumbledore started, folding his wrinkled hands in a wrinkled heap on the desk.

James raised an eyebrow.

_Bosom…buddies?_

Did he even want to know? James shook his head furiously, biting his lip before speaking. "Cut the crap, Sirius hasn't come back from his trip, and that was a month ago!" He yelled, kicking the chair back as he stood up in a hurry.

Dumbledore didn't seem worried about the sudden burst of anger. "It will be a while longer, but he will return."

James made a strange strangling sound in his throat. Eventually, though, he took a deep breath, nodding his head to tell himself too actually calm down and listen to what the old man was saying. Picking his chair up in a seemingly defeated way, James sat down again, this time choosing to vent his anger into his twiddling thumbs. He looked up at Dumbledore, a clear message of 'are you happy now?!' going through their gazes.

Dumbledore at least had the decency to look slightly hurt. "Sirius chose to do this of his own free will," he said.

"How much persuasion?" James asked.

"Not much," Dumbledore replied.

"How much persuasion?" James repeated, this time putting a little more force into it. He smiled in satisfaction as Dumbledore nodded.

"Quite a lot."

James nodded in understanding; after all, he knew how stubborn his best mate could be. Shaking his head to clear the meaningless thoughts, James stared strait into Dumbledore's piercing gaze, holding his breath. "Where is Sirius?" He asked, seemingly strained.

"I have something I need to explain first," Dumbledore replied, and James couldn't help get the impression the old man was skating around his question. "This is very important so you can later understand Sirius' mission."

_Mission? He makes it sound like Sirius is at war…_ James thought dryly.

"Go on," James added, hopefully to make it clear he was listening.

"The threat with Tom is rising-," Dumbledore started, but cut himself off at James' confused stare. "The man that has been causing a lot of ruckus lately, he calls himself Voldemort but…"

"I see, continue."

Dumbledore nodded, clearing his throat to begin again. "He is recruiting many witches and wizards for his cause, some going willingly some being captured. Right now, he has what he calls a 'Werewolf Waiting List' in which he captures teenagers and converts them into werewolves for his cause. This is his current mission as of late, but eventually, if his plan does succeed, he will move on."

"What does this have to do with Sirius?" James asked, intrigued despite himself.

Dumbledore raised a hand, silencing his question. "Do you know the Lupin family?" He asked.

"Yeah, my dad and mum work directly below them at the Ministry," James replied, nodding his head. "They are the head of their departments, really good. Apparently, the Ministry has been doing great since they came about sixteen years ago."

"Did you know they had a son?" Dumbledore asked, smiling in relief that he wouldn't have to explain the Lupin family.

James, however, shook his head in answer to the next question. "Maybe a long time ago, but he died when he was five. All over the Prophet my mum said."

"Yes well, Remus Lupin isn't exactly dead," Dumbledore said. "In fact I had just found him a month ago."

_Month ago…? _James thought, confused. _Our trips were a month ago._

"You see, Remus is in a difficult place for me to easily access him and get him here, but in an opportune place for Tom to get to him," Dumbledore explained, suddenly very serious. "Mr. Black is quite skilled in socializing, magic, and getting people to notice him, he was the perfect one for the job."

"Perfect…for the…job -er, wait a minute, he isn't some employee! Sirius is a student, like me!" James retorted loudly. Dumbledore chortled happily.

"His mission is to simply coax Remus into coming to Hogwarts to finish out his school career," the old Headmaster explained lightly, but, a thoughtful look crossed his features. "I can deliver that nice little mirror Sirius has in his trunk to him, I'm sure you could talk to him all the time then."

"WH-How do you- we never-!" James stuttered, looking embarrassed.

"Oh I know many a things," Dumbledore responded.

James sat in silence, looking at the polished wood of the headmaster's desk with false interest. What if that Volde-guy came to get that Rem-whoever? _Sirius wouldn't have a chance to defend against an ambush. Hold on though, Sirius' group went to that insane place right? What if the crazy people hurt him?! What if they render him…insane!? I have got to contact my bosom buddy!_

James stopped all of his thoughts.

_Bosom buddy? Oh man…_

-------------------------

"I'm retiring. I think my services to this place have been completed."

"Alright, you are free to go then," the woman behind the desk said, smiling a bit at the head doctor. "Did you hand in all your paper work though?"

Blaire McCoggan, the head doctor to the St. Dante's Mental Hospital, was finally retiring after being conned into working for Muggles for ten years. Blame Albus Dumbledore for that, if people wanted to point the finger. He was a nice guy though, never raising his voice against the people, never prodding too much when examining a patient, he was all about being the doctor -the _nice _doctor.

"Yes, everything is handed in and signed," he smiled warmly at his boss, making her blush.

"T-thank you Blaire, it has been a pleasure all these years," she said kindly, standing up and extending her hand to him. "I hope the new hospital treats you well."

Blaire stood up as well, grinning from ear to ear. "Thank you, I intend to do my absolute best while being there," he said softly, shaking her hand in reply.

Her grin suddenly shifted. "I'm afraid his paperwork won't be ready for about another week though," she said softly.

"Not to worry, Remus is a special case right?" He said, still keeping that smile. "The hospital will have time to set everything up for him then. Honestly though, I can wait." He added the last part from noticing her worried gaze.

"In a week you will come pick him up then?" She asked.

"Yes, in one week," he said. He bowed and shook her hand again, grabbing his coat on the way out. Clicking the door softly behind him he let a small smile fall to his face. His yellow eyes reflected deeply from the lighted hallways, and the tile on the floor made his shoes clack rhythmically as he walked. Stiffening at the sudden burn on his arm, he raised his white coated sleeve, revealing a burning skull with a snake passing through it.

"You called Master Voldemort?" He whispered softly, apparating away when no one was watching.

-------------------------

Sirius stood in complete silence, watching as the doctor apparated to wherever he was going, making sure to keep himself hidden from view around the corner.

"Who's Voldemort?" He asked softly.

---**TBC**---

**Cliffhanger I guess. (shrugs) No bonus guys, sorry. (-.-;) I have nothing more to tell. But if you want to know something about me, review and I can probably answer it in the next chapter. (8D)**

_-WhiteWolfCub_

---**TBC---**


End file.
